The mask
The Not Ordinary Mask (or the Mask of Loki '''in the film) is a supernatural artifact that is held by Stocking Loud in the show. In reality, The Mask itself is an object surrounded by darkness and mystery. No one knows who made it, or why it even exists in the first place. It is uncontrollable, and it unleashes something equally uncontrollable on the wearers, that are themselves. Contents http://the-mask.wikia.com/wiki/Mask_of_Loki# hide#Origin #Appearance #Personality ##In Original Comics ##In Movies ##In Animated Series #Powers and Abilites #Weaknesses #Trivia OriginEdit In the original comics, the mask was apparently created in the past for a long time, in a time unknown by an unknown African tribe that originated in Africa. The ancient shamans of that ancient tribe used his ancient African techniques of secret and mystical knowledge using a kind of magic that was infused and used in the creation of the Mask which was a jade made mask and was originally used in ancient rituals performed by that tribe. When it was used, which is was considered as a symbiotic relic by the inhabitants of that same African tribe, its bearer gets impregnated with fictional magical reality, gains physical impermeability and skills similar to those of a cartoon character such as those of being able of pulling random objects out of nothing and extending your body and limbs far beyond human limits. In the film, the Mask was created between the end of the 4th century AD and the beginning of the 5th century AD by Loki, the Nordic god of fire and mischief in the northern lands of Europe in Asgard, supposedly of Scandinavian origin. Some very old texts describe Loki as a night god and a nocturnal creature, which fits perfectly with the Mask and its method of functioning since it only works at night, and stops to function completely with the sun's rising during the rising of the day, returning to work when the sun sets and the night arrives. However, the mystical story behind the creation of the Mask that is told in the movies seems open to interpretation. In the first film, it is said by Stanley that Loki may have been banished into the Mask by Odin when he consulted with Dr. Arthur Neumann and some believe in that theory, as well as believe that at the moment the user wears the mask, which is released on that moment is Loki himself when the artifact is used. However, this theory has its problems since each transformation of the Mask is unique as well as of each person who uses it and they always follow their own personal desires more than those of Loki. Another theory is that Loki was the one who created the Mask and he imbued it with some of his own powers, where he then threw it on Earth so that it could cause chaos, confusion and terror among humans. Although this is the version that was proven to have been the one that gave origin to the Mask in the events of the second film, this theory also has its problems, such as why Loki would allow humans to win equality foot against him or other gods, and because the one who wears the Mask gains more than the ability to change form and other powers than those that Loki is able to use and understand. There is no text or ancient records or books that describe Loki as being able to do such things as making appear and pulling objects out of nothing, nor the ability to deform, manipulate, and distort reality to his will. If he had even those powers, his adoptive father Odin could not have easily exiled Loki from the divine kingdom at Asgard to Earth as punishment by his past actions. Thus there is no satisfactory and solid theory behind the creation of the Mask and the point is still under debate. As such, the powers demonstrated by the Mask in the first must be more the most basic and simple powers that Loki possesses, since he has more powers than the Mask itself and which are described in ancient texts and books. In the animated series, the Mask was supposedly created around the 11th century in the Nordic lands of Europe, but the creator of it is still unknown, but this was a false information created by Dr. Pretorius in the episode "Sister Mask" to catch Stanley in a trap to use it and the Mask in his plans. In the episode "Shadow of a Skillit", the villain Skillit who has more than 4,000 years of existence knows of each one who ended up finding and wearing the Mask. In his own words, however, he says that in fact the Mask was the one that possessed them before being found by Stanley, and the first and oldest known user of the mystic artifact that Skillit mentioned was the ancient king of the Huns, Attila the Hun, who was known as '''God's Plague or Scourge of God, and ruled the greatest European empire of his time from 434 AD until his death in 453 AD in the 5th century AD. Taking into account that Attila was born around 406 AD in that same century cited, it is believed then that the Mask was created precisely around the 5th century AD, which could reinforce that the origins of this version of the Mask may be linked with those of Loki in this reality too. The origins of the Mask may also be related to those of the family of Madame Suspiria in relation to the magic that this family has lost as generations passed and this version of the Mask is considered to be one of the most powerful objects in the world according to the statements of Madame Suspiria in the episode "Love Potion No. 8 ½". In fact, this is the most powerful version of the Mask in comparison to the two other versions of the artifact cited above for being able to work both day and night, although the artifact version of the original comics can also be used both day and night. AppearanceEdit The mask is a white mask has the starchild on it